


The path down

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Sad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Kihyun gets pregnant from a one night stand
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Min Yoongi | Suga/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

”Oh my God! I hate being in heat.” Minhyuk moaned as he rolled around in his nest.

”Me too.” Kihyun mumbled. ”If I get one more heat flash, I’m going to blow up the sun.” He drank from the water bottle on his nightstand. ”Look, I'm heading to the bar and try to find an alpha to fuck. That might make things better.” He climbed out of his nest.

”If you get kidnapped and murdered, can I have your nest?” Minhyuk joked. Kihyun threw a stuffed animal at him. ”Okay bye.”

Kihyun left the room and went to the living room. The alphas of the pack, Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo were watching wrestling, and wrestling each other. “Hey Kihyun, how are you?” Hyunwoo asked while Jooheon held him in a headlock.

“Good, have Changkyun and Hoseok got back from the doctor?” Right as he finished Changkyun and Hoseok entered the apartment.

“Pup, it’s going to be okay.” Hoseok guided his mate to the apartment. Changkyun had his head in his hands. “Just lay down in your nest, get some rest, we will figure something out.” The pack starred as Hoseok and Changkyun went to their room.

“What happened?” Hyungwon asked as they left.

“... I'm heading to the bar, I might be back in two hours. If not I’m spending the night at an alpha’s place,” Kihyun spoke quickly. “Let me know if Changkyun and Hoseok say anything.”

“Bye.” Jooheon waved him away.

* * *

“Can I have two bud lights and a Scotch?” Kihyun asked the bartender.

“I don’t think an omega can handle such strong drinks.” An alpha next to Kihyun joked.

“I don't think an alpha should be that small.” Kihyun smiled. The alpha stood up ready to fight. ”Wow, you can handle strong drinks but can’t handle fucking words.”

The alpha sat down. ”I hate everything about you.” 

”I hate everything about me too.” Kihyun continued to joke. ”Look, we have something in common.” He smiled and began to drink his beer. ”I’m Kihyun by the way.”

”Yoongi.” The alpha mumbled as he received his cocktail. ”Are you mated?”

”No.” Kihyun shrugged. ”I don't want to be mated.”

”Is that why you're at a bar in heat?” Yoongi took a sniff of Kihyun’s orange-vanilla scent. ”Your scent is lovely.”

”I’m here for a one night stand.” Kihyun finished his first beer and got started on his second. ”So if that's what you want, ”

”Deal.” Yoongi nodded.

The next day, Kihyun was sleeping in Yoongi's bed. It was early in the morning when he was woken up by Yoongi's phone.

”Hello.” Yoongi mumbled angrily. ”... What?... Okay, it's just surprising. I love you too.”

“What’s going on?” Kihyun asked. 

“You need to leave. My mate is coming in an hour.” Yoongi threw his clothes at him. “Leave now!” Kihyun hurried to get his clothes on. Yoongi shoved him out of his house and Kihyun took the bus back to his apartment. His pack was still asleep. Kihyun quietly went back to his nest and tried to go back to sleep. 

In two hours, he was awake and making cereal. Hyunwoo and Jooheon were eating toast and arguing over who should mate with Minhyuk. Hoseok walked in, put two waffles in the toaster and didn’t say a word.

“Hoseok is everything alright?” Kihyun touched his shoulder. “I’ve never seen Changkyun that upset.” 

“I can’t get too into it because Changkyun wants to tell the pack when he's ready,” Hoseok rubbed his face, “But the doctor gave us some terrible news.” He got syrup from the pantry, put the waffles on a plate, and went back to his room. Curiosity got the best of Kihyun and he snuck behind him and listened in.

”Pup, ” Hoseok cooed. ”I made you breakfast.”

”I’m not hungry.” Changkyun’s voice was shaking.

”How are your stitches?” Hoseok asked.

”They hurt.” Changkyun mumbled.

”You need to eat for pain med-” Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun away from the room. 

”Leave them alone.” He scolded. Kihyun sighed and went to eat his cereal. Once done he took his birth control and marked it in his calendar

”I didn't take it yesterday?” Kihyun stared at the calendar. ”Oh I-” Kihyun’s heart began to race. ”No, no, no. What are the chances of getting pregnant because I forgot it one time? ” Kihyun left the bathroom and went to work.

* * *

”Are you okay?” Minhyuk asked.

”Yeah, it's just, I’m getting nauseous making dinner.” Kihyun sighed. ”These onions are messing with my head.”

”Maybe you should lie down.” Minhyuk took the spatula from him.

”No, nobody in this pack can cook.” Kihyun took the spatula back.

”I’m not going to set water on fire.” Minhyuk smiled. ”I’m not Hyungwon.”

”Fine.” Kihyun frowned and walked away. He started to get a headache. He rubbed his head and bumped into Hyunwoo. ”Sorry.” He noticed how Hyunwoo was staring at him. ”What?”

”Your scent is sweeter than normal.” Hyunwoo sniffed his neck. ”I like it.” Kihyun continued walking.

In an hour, the pack was eating dinner. Changkyun was out of his room but wasn't talking.

”Changkyun what happened last night?” Hyunwoo asked.

”Last month, me and Hoseok found out I was pregnant and we were all excited. But then I started having really bad cramps and we thought it was a miscarriage so we went to the doctor.” Changkyun started to cry and Hoseok hugged him. ”Turns out it was an ectopic pregnancy and I needed emergency surgery.” Changkyun started to sob.

Hoseok took over. ”There was a complication with the surgery and Changkyun was left..” Hoseok started to cry. ”Unable to have pups.” He turned to face Changkyun to comfort him. Changkyun left the table with Hoseok following. The pack was quiet for the rest of the dinner.

The next week, Kihyun paced the bathroom floor. ”Oh, this isn't why I'm sick. I was on the pill. I know I forgot to take it that one time, but it can't fail because of the one time.” He picked up the pregnancy stick. ”Fuck.” Kihyun hid in his nest. ”What the hell am I supposed to do now?” He couldn't have a child. His job barely supported him, he wasn't emotionally prepared to handle a child. ”How am I supposed to tell the pack?” Kihyun looked at the wall separating the omega’s room from Hoseok's and Changkyun’s and felt guilty. Here he was filled with pups conceived the day Changkyun lost his ability to have any. ”What have I done?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun stood in front of Changkyun's door. "He should know before the rest of the pack. If I wait and tell him at dinner with the rest of the pack he'll lose it in front of the pack." He knocked on the door. Changkyun opened it. "I need to talk to you."

"What do you need?" Changkyun asked while walking back to his nest.

"It's... I'm..." Kihyun stuttered. Changkyun stared at him while Kihyun felt like he was drowning. "I'm... pregnant." His words were quiet but hit Changkyun like bricks. "I'm sorry." He tried to comfort Changkyun but he rejected him.

"No, don't apologize." Changkyun sat down on his nest. ”I thought you didn't want pups.” Changkyun looked at his belly.

”I still don't.” Kihyun looked at the floor. ”I don't know what I'm going to do.”

”Are you even going to keep it?” Changkyun started to shake. ”Are you going to give it for adoption or...?”

”I don't know.” Kihyun rubbed his belly. ”I’m mostly leaning on abortion but I just can't bring myself to do it.” He turned to Changkyun. ”Are you okay?”

”You’re telling the pack at dinner, right?” Changkyun looked at him with hurt eyes. Kihyun nodded. ”Why did you tell me when I was alone?” 

Kihyun sighed. ”I just thought you should know first. It has to be horrible to learn this so soon after you lost your ability to have pups.” He hugged Changkyun. ”You okay?” Changkyun started to cry. ”Do you want me to get Hoseok?”

Changkyun shook his head. ”I’ll call him myself.” He reached for his phone. ”He gets way too mad when anyone that isn't me calls him when he's at the gym.” He called him and begged him to come home. Changkyun hung up the phone and stared at it.

”Do you want me to stay until he gets here?” Kihyun played with his hair.

Changkyun grabbed a stuffed rabbit. ”Sure.”

”That’s a cute bunny.” Kihyun reached for to pet it, but Changkyun smacked him away.

”Hoseok got from the gift shop at the doctor's office.” Changkyun petted it. ”He said that it was adorable and could help me accept my infertility.” He kissed it. ”Hoseok still hasn't scented it. I keep telling him but he forgets.”

”You really want pups huh?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun just petted the bunny.

”Who’s the father of your pup?” Changkyun asked.

”Just someone I did a one night stand with.” Kihyun put his head in his hands. ”I don't know their last name, let alone their phone number or social media. And he already has a mate!” He punched the bed just as Hoseok walked in. ”I should go.” Kihyun left the room.

* * *

Kihyun began to start making fish for dinner. ” _Can I eat these?”_ Kihyun sighed. This is going to be a long nine months. He checked the packages and saw that he could if he cooked them properly. He went to get vegetables and puked when he accidentally held the onions too close to his face. 

”Kihyun, ” Hyunwoo walked into the kitchen. ”Are you okay?”

”Umm, yeah.” Kihyun mumbled while reaching for the washcloths. ”I just-” The fish started to burn. ”need to order take out.”

”You’ve gotten sick cooking dinner three times this week.” Hyunwoo looked at him with suspicion. ”With how sweet your scent has gotten out of nowhere I’m starting to think you're pregnant.”Hyunwoo laughed but Kihyun stared at him in horror. ”You’re-”

”Yeah.” Kihyun turned the stove off. ”My birth control failed. I was going to tell the pack at dinner.”

Hyunwoo hugged him. ”I’ll call take out for you.”

* * *

”So... Yeah.” Kihyun frowned. The pack was in silence. The only sound in the kitchen was chopsticks dropping. 

”How far along are you?” Minhyuk asked.

”Just a few weeks, I think?” Kihyun shrugged. ”I don't know. I haven't been to a doctor yet?”

”Why?” Hoseok asked while he hugged Changkyun. ”You should check to make sure everything is fine. You don't know if everything is alright.”

”I mean, I don't even know if I want to carry it to term.” Kihyun sighed.

”I guess that makes sense.” Jooheon looked at his food. ”Pregnancy is difficult even if you want pups.”

Changkyun ran from the table and locked himself in his room. Hoseok followed, his eyes brimming with tears.

”It sucks that Changkyun can't have pups.” Hyungwon looked at their bedroom door. ”Do you think Changkyun could adopt your pup?” 

”I... I'm sure I want to go through that.” Kihyun started to get nervous. ”Is that selfish of me?” He looked at his pack.

”I mean, it's like donating blood or an organ. Hyunwoo placed a hand on his shoulder. ”It would be amazing if you did it, but there's a lot of health risk involved, and untimely if you don't want to do it, you don't have to do it.”

”Yeah.” Hyungwon tapped the table with his chopsticks ”Forget I asked.”

”I’m done eating.” Kihyun left the table and went to his room. He laid in his nest and tried to relax, but couldn't because he could hear Changkyun crying in the other room.

”It’s not fair.” Changkyun sobbed.

”I know pup.” Hoseok voice was shaky. ”I hate this. I hate seeing you so upset.” Hoseok tried to be soothing. ”Do you want to lay on my chest? That always makes you feel better.”

Kihyun stared at the wall until Minhyuk walked in. ”How are you feeling?”

”I feel like a monster. I have the one thing Changkyun wants and I'm throwing it away.” Kihyun rubbed his belly. ”Is that wrong?”

Minhyuk sat next to him. ”Look. It sucks that Changkyun can't have pups but at the end of the day, it his problem. That sounds selfish but it's the truth.” He hugged Kihyun. ”Now, you can help with this problem however you want but it's choice how. Letting him adopt would be great but you're the one going through 9 months of hell.”

”I need time to think about this.” Kihyun broke from the hug.

Two hours went by and Kihyun made a decision. He knocked on Changkyun’s door, expecting to be yelled at for making him feel terrible for the entire day. Hoseok opened the door. ”I need to talk to you two. Is Changkyun okay?”

”He’s pretty much destroyed.” Hoseok shuffled his feet. ”Let me ask him if he wants to talk.” He shut the door for a few minutes before opening it again. Kihyun nervously walked in.

”What do want?” Changkyun was bloodshot and his pillow was flooded with tears.

”Would you like to adopt my pup?” Kihyun legs felt like jelly.

Changkyun eyes began to shine while Hoseok formed a small smile. ”Yes.” He hugged Kihyun so tight it almost knocked the wind out of him. ”Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

”Why am I doing this?” Kihyun looked at the ceiling in anger. He was five months along and he kept finding reasons that he didn't want pups. He hadn't gotten a full night of sleep in a month, the list of things he could eat so small, he was way too sensitive to smells, and he wanted to puke all the time. He rubbed his face, got out of bed, and got dressed. It was going well until the socks. Kihyun looked like a turtle trying to put the socks on.

”Oh my God you look ridiculous.” Hyunwoo bit back laughter when he walked into the bedroom.

”Are you here to mock me?” Kihyun grunted. ”I don't need this.” Hyunwoo frowned and put his socks on for him. ”Thanks.”

”Changkyun and Hoseok told me that the gender-reveal ultrasound is today.” Hyunwoo smiled. ”Do you want a boy or a girl?”

”Doesn’t matter it's not my pup.” Kihyun rubbed his belly. ”Changkyun and Hoseok want I boy so I better not fuck this up.”

”You aren't going to mess up if it turns out that it's a girl.” Hyunwoo hugged him. ”You aren't responsible for gender.” Hyunwoo took a sniff of his scent. ”God, you smell beautiful when you're pregnant.”

”That is the strangest compliment I have ever received.” Kihyun shuffled away from him. ”I should see if Hyungwon is awake, he'll get fired from his job if he's late again.” Kihyun got out of bed and Hyunwoo followed.

* * *

”Have you guys found a new apartment?” Kihyun asked from the back seat. ”Minhyuk told me you were looking for one.”

”We have two lined up that we want to look at.” Changkyun looked out the passenger window. ”One has a lot more space but apparently the other has a fantastic view. We are going to an open house next week.”

”You can have our old room.” Hoseok smiled before turning the car to the doctor's office. ”Ready?” Kihyun sighed but nodded.

Kihyun sat in the waiting room while Changkyun was too excited to sit. ”Hoseok, are you excited?” Changkyun kissed him. ”Do you think it's a boy? I just feel like it's a boy.”

Hoseok pulled him. ”How can you feel it? You're not the one carry-” Changkyun frowned and Hoseok hugged. ”I know.”

”Yoo Kihyun.” A doctor called for him. The three of them went to the examination room. ”So, how has the pregnancy be treating you?”

Kihyun sighed. ”I’m so tired and I haven't been able to cook because everything makes me throw up.”

The doctor wrote something down. ”Has the baby been kicking?” The doctor began prepping Kihyun for the ultrasound.

”Yeah.” Kihyun looked at the ceiling. He has indifferent to feeling the baby kick, but Changkyun was obsessed with it.

”Alright. I'm going to play the fetal heartbeat.” The doctor pressed a button and the heartbeat played.

Changkyun’s eyes shined. ”It’s lovely.” He hugged Hoseok. ”I can't wait to meet them.”

”Me too.” Hoseok played with Changkyun’s hair. ”Kihyun are you okay?”   
  


Kihyun stared at the ceiling. ”Yeah.” Hearing the heartbeat just caused Kihyun to realize how attached he was to this pup. He didn't want it, it wasn't his, but it was... his. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he didn't like it.

”It’s a boy.” The doctor showed them the ultrasound. Changkyun and Hoseok cheered.

Kihyun closed his eyes. ” _Don’t at it. You'll get attached.”_ _  
_

* * *

Kihyun walked into the apartment. He was about to head to his nest when he decided that he didn't want to be alone. He went to Hyunwoo's bed and laid down. Hyunwoo was at his desk and glared at him.

”That’s not your nest.” Hyunwoo pointed out.

”I want to be here.” Kihyun rolled around. ”Also it's a boy. I did a good thing.”

”I’m sure Changkyun and Hoseok are excited.” Hyunwoo smiled. ”How was the ultrasound?”

”It was...” Kihyun wiped his eyes. ”I just felt like this was my pup.” Kihyun looked at his belly. The pup kicked to reassure him. ”That feels wrong but it's how I feel. This is Changkyun and Hoseok's pup. Why can't I just accept that?”

Hyunwoo sat on the bed next to him. ”I know. You're carrying this for nine months, it would be impossible for you not to bond with him.” Hyunwoo rubbed Kihyun’s belly. ”Look, if it's bothering this much you can tell Changkyun you decided to keep it.”

Kihyun shook his head. ”Changkyun has been through enough. He deserves a happy ending. This pup deserves parents that love him and not one that wants him because my hormones are out of wack.” The pup kicked and Kihyun rubbed his belly. ”They are such good parents.”

”Are scared about delivery?” Hyunwoo asked. ”You’re this attached, knowing it's not yours now when you can't even see him. Do you think you'll be able to control yourself when you have to give him up?”

Kihyun put his head on his shoulder. ”I think I can handle it, but I also thought I could pregnancy. I'm sure how I'm going to act.”

”Yeah.” Hyunwoo hugged him. Kihyun felt safe in his arms. He turned to Hyunwoo and kissed him. He quickly broke from the kiss.

”Hyunwoo, I'm sorry. I-” Kihyun got nervous and was about to leave the room, but Hyunwoo kissed him again. ”Thanks, but I can't be mated right now. I-” He looked at his belly. ”Please wait until the pregnancy is over.”

”I can wait for four months.” Hyunwoo laid down in his bed. Kihyun sighed and left the room. He passed Changkyun’s and Hoseok’s bedroom.

”I want this crib. Changkyun showed Hoseok his laptop. ”It looks so cute. Look at the ruffles at the edges.”

”It’s a little expensive and doesn't match the curtains we picked out. I found this crib I like, look the bars have little hearts on them.” Hoseok showed a magazine.

Kihyun smiled when he heard this. This pregnancy was the most painful thing he had ever done, both mentally and physically, but it causing some much joy for those two. ”Can I help you two decide?” He asked. Hoseok nodded and showed him the cribs. ” The one with the hearts. The ruffles might get destroyed by the chaos of having a baby but hearts are permanent.”


	4. Chapter 4

”Ugh!” Kihyun rolled over in bed.

”What?” Minhyuk asked from his bed.

”This freaking pup just needs to kick in the middle of the ni- ah!” Kihyun punched the bed.

”Are you sure that's kicking?” Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun’s hand. ”It’s never been that painful before. You should go to the doctor.”

Kihyun shook his head. ”I’m not due for a week. It’s- ow!” His water broke. ”Okay, let's go. I’ll call the Changkyun and Hoseok. Go get the alphas.” He reached for his phone in agony. ”Changkyun!” He yelled.

”What, ” He mumbled sleepily. ”It’s almost midnight.” Kihyun could hear Hoseok snoring.

”I’m going into-Ah!” Kihyun sobbed into his phone.

”Oh.” Changkyun voice trailed off. ”Hoseok wake up!” There was a ruffle of blankets and the snoring stopped. ”We’ll meet you at the hospital. Stay strong.” The line went dead and Kihyun hobbled out of bed. The pack was in the living room very confused.

”Kihyun are you okay?” Hyunwoo cusped his head in hand. Sweat was flowing from Kihyun’s forehead and he was sobbing. ”It’s okay. You going to be safe.”

”Let’s go to the car.” Jooheon guided him to the car. The pack made sure Kihyun was comfortable in his seat before speeding off.

”Drive faster!” Minhyuk kicked Hyunwoo's seat.

”I’m going the speed limit!” Hyunwoo yelled.

”There aren't any cops around. It's just a suggestion!” Minhyuk kicked the seat again.

”How are you doing Ki?” Jooheon rubbed Kihyun’s shoulder.

”Everything hurts.” He groaned. His phone started to buzz. He gave it to Jooheon. ”Answer this for me.”

Jooheon nodded and took the phone. ”Hey... Oh, Changkyun... He can't talk right... Everything is fine, he just can't talk now... Okay... We'll park near you.” He tried to give Kihyun the phone back but he didn't want it. ” They're at the parking lot of the hospital.”

* * *

”Are you ready?” The doctor asked.

”Yes, give me anesthetics!” Kihyun begged. The doctor inserted the needle and all of the pain disappeared instantly. Kihyun smiled and Changkyun grabbed his hand.

”It’s almost over.” Changkyun whispered. ”You’re doing great.”

”It hurts.” Kihyun whined. ”I’m so tired.” He looked at Changkyun, ”I know your infertility eats at you, but I can tell you labor is something you should be glad you'll never have to go through.”

”I can never thank you enough for this.” Changkyun squeezed his hand. ”When you told me you were pregnant, I didn't think you give it up for adoption.” He scratched the back of his head. ”What made you change your mind?”

Kihyun turned to him. ”I got knocked up the day you lost the ability to have pups. I felt so guilty, I had to make it up.”

Changkyun’s eyes went wide. ”I wasn't mad at you. I was just mad at the situation.”

”No, ” Kihyun shook his head. ”I had to make it up to myself. You understand?”

”Yeah.” Changkyun nodded. The first sounds of life was heard. The new pup was handed to Kihyun. ”He’s adorable.”

”He is.” Kihyun looked at it. ” _Don’t get attached. DON'T GET ATTACHED.”_ He thought to himself. ”You should get Hoseok. I think it will only be an hour until you can take him home.” Changkyun hugged him before leaving. The room was silent as the baby had fallen back asleep. Kihyun looked at it and realized that this pregnancy had been worth it. This tiny thing that had existed for two minutes was everything to him. The pack walked in.

”Umm, Kihyun, can I hold it?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun handed it to him.

Kihyun felt empty. _”Damn it. I got attached.”_ He watched as Hoseok and Changkyun immediately bonded with him.

”He’s adorable.” Hoseok looked at his pup before kissing Changkyun. ”I love him.”

”This is our pup.” Changkyun hugged him. ”Hey, Kihyun, did you know that there's a medicine that produces breastmilk. I can even feed him. Kihyun?”

”Ha, he fell asleep.” Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun’s cheek.

* * *

”Did I make the right decision?” He curled up next to Hyunwoo. Ever since giving birth, he had been sleeping with Hyunwoo. ”I just know that Changkyun and Hoseok are the best parents for him, but I just miss him.”

Hyunwoo kissed his forehead. ”Changkyun said you could visit whenever you like. He just needs this first week to adjust to a parent.”

”If I knew I would be this depressed over this, I would have just aborted it.” Kihyun looked away from him.

”If had aborted it, you would have been this depressed, thinking that you should give it up for adoption.” Hyunwoo pointed out. Kihyun began to sob. ”Okay. This is the most difficult thing you have ever done, I know. But think about the pup. It is going to be raised by parents that love him and not raised by someone who never wanted him.”

”I abandoned him.” Kihyun sobbed.

”No, you didn't. You didn't, you did the best thing a parent could do.”Hyunwoo hugged him in a soft embrace. ”You debated all the possible options and did what was best for your pup. You'll always love him. It will just have to be at distance.”

Kihyun kissed him. ”Thanks for the support.”

Hyunwoo rubbed his face. ”Look, I know you don't want to be mated-”

Kihyun outstretched his neck. ”Do it. I want to be mated. I have been thinking about of lot things during my pregnancy.”

Hyunwoo smiled and bit down on his scent mark, and an orange-vanilla filled his scent. Kihyun winced before smiling.

”I love you.”


End file.
